


Butterfly Kisses

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [39]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, No Smut, Romance, Wintersday, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: When Misty slips out of bed to get some water, Lana mistakenly grabs their pet squirrel for some late night affection. The results are disastrous.





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For a WintersDay dialogue prompt: "He's a bad kisser."

The silence of Lana’s house crawled through Misty’s veins like cold saline solution. Lying on her back, she gazed up at the ceiling, hair sprawled out beneath her head on the pillow. In the crook of her shoulder, her pet squirrel, Big Red, nestled into her hair. He snored quietly. Out of the two of them, Big Red had arguably adjusted to city life far more easily than Misty had. Beside her, Lana curled up on her tummy. She clutched Misty’s waist and rested her cheek on her shoulder. Parted lips leaked drool onto Misty’s sheer nightgown. 

_ I gotta pee.  _ Misty’s eyes darted across the room to the door to the bathroom, the mouth to some wealth she had never known before. Indoor plumbing was a luxury she had only experienced at school as a girl, not at home--her family could never have afforded something as expensive as a toilet. The city water tasted funny. She boiled it before she drank it. Lana swore she didn’t need to, but she didn’t trust the metallic stench attached to it.  _ I bet they put nasty shit in the water to make you crazy so they can make more money off of criminals.  _

Sliding out of the bed, Misty replaced her body under Lana’s arm with a pillow and got up and headed into the bathroom. She didn’t turn on the light. The moonlight from the window was enough for her. She didn’t flush the toilet, either; she hated the loudness of the noise in the middle of the night. Scrubbing her hands with the bar of soap on the sink, she avoided eye contact with her reflection in the mirror. 

Something about the mirror was too crystalline for Misty. She had spent years seeing herself only in images reflected on the surface of puddles and ponds. She didn’t like seeing how her face and body had changed since she had left home. The painfully thin woman in the mirror with gaunt facial features and eyes round as the moon was unfamiliar to her.  _ I’m thirsty. _ Splashing cold water onto her face, Misty tiptoed out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and up the hallway. 

Half-asleep, Lana tightened her grip on the pillows Misty had tucked under her arm. “Mm… Hey, button.” She buried her face against the softness of Misty’s warm body. At the jostling on the bed, Big Red wriggled closer to her and pressed against her face. His fur had fluffed up against the chill, but in her delirium, Lana didn’t feel it. She giggled a quiet sound. “I love you, sweetheart.” Misty was so warm and still against her. It was unusual--she had found Misty struggled to sleep without the crickets and cicadas to lull her to sleep and the sunrise to bring her back from her dreams.

Bowing her head forward, Lana pressed her mouth right against the squirrel’s. 

Big Red’s tail fluffed up in alarm. He sank his teeth into her lip. With a shriek, Lana startled awake. Flipping backward off of the bed, she tore the squirrel off of her face, only to roll over and find a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. She screamed again. 

Misty flicked on the overhead light. “Lana! What the hell?” She put the glass of water she had fetched on the nightstand and picked up an alarmed Big Red, who promptly nestled into her hair again. “I leave for three minutes and come back to find you molesting my squirrel? What’s wrong with you?” 

Where she had landed in the floor, Lana mopped a hand over her face. Blood trickled down from her mouth. “He bit me!” 

“You were kissing him! What’d you expect? Him to kiss back?”

“I thought he was  _ you,  _ you imbecile!” 

Misty raised her eyebrows. “If you wanna insult me, you’re gonna have to use smaller words.” She went to Lana’s side and offered her a hand. “Come on, get up. Are you okay? You’re bleeding something fierce.” Lana took Misty’s hand. Misty scooped her up into her arms. Lana squeaked. An indignant spark passed through her eyes, but the taste of blood in her mouth kept her from verbally objecting. Misty’s thin body had more lean muscle than was visible. Interacting with her made Lana feel squishy; she had fat in all of the places that Misty had ridges. Years of feral life had not done the witch any kindness. 

Misty placed Lana on the toilet lid. Kneeling in front of her, she peeled her lower lip downward. Big Red peeped out of her hair at Lana; she swore he was laughing at her. Lana scowled. But then magic sparked in Misty’s stormy eyes. All of the emotions inside Lana calmed from her machine gun heart into something mellower. The pad of Misty’s thumb touched the spot where his teeth had broken the inside of Lana’s mouth. The wound knitted under her touch. 

Leaning forward, she kissed Misty, and this time, the mouth and the face felt right, and as she inhaled Misty’s soft essence, the pleasant tingling sensation washed over her. She didn’t know what it was, exactly, about Misty that made her feel this way, if some part of her sensed Misty’s magical aura or if the earth itself had become an integral form of Misty’s essence, but she appreciated it with every fibre of her being. “Hit the mark that time. He really is a bad kisser,” she whispered into Misty’s mouth. Misty smiled. As she withdrew, Lana stood. “It’s the middle of the night. What are you doing up?”

Shrugging, Misty brushed her off. “Couldn’t sleep. The usual.” 

A quirk appeared between Lana’s eyebrows. “Is it getting better?”

Blue eyes didn’t meet hers. “I guess.”  _ You’re lying, _ Lana wanted to accuse.  _ Tell me the truth.  _ “It will, eventually. I’m with you. That’s where I want to be.” 

Lana hugged her. It felt like home. 


End file.
